Tequila Times
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Taz and Up fic. Enjoy the lost moments of their relationship. Sweet times, sad times, happy times and, of course, tequila times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Starkids :) this is my first shot at Taz and Up fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! :) I'll try to upload as many as possible as soon as possible :)****  
**

**I don't own Taz or Up or Starship :( all credit to Team Starkid**

* * *

**Accent**

The bright moonlight intruded through the gap in the dull drapes. Spilling across the shape of two figures lying together on the bed, cuddling close.  
"Hey, Up?" asked the smaller of the two, her voice soft and sleepy. The older, bigger male figure opened his shining blue eyes, answering "Yeah Tazzy?" His voice was muffled as he spoke into the top of her unruly raven locks. "Can I ask jou something?" replied Taz, leaning back to look into Up's eyes. "Of course," he answered, unable to suppress a grin. "Where is jour accent from?" Taz, in her sleepy state, sounded dozy and quiet yet her own thick Hispanic accent was as prominent as ever.

Up drank in the sight of the girl he loved as she peered up at him with adoring dark chocolate eyes. "It's Southern. The State and county of Mobile, Alabama to be exact." The commander couldn't help but think back to the place where he was born and bred. The wide_,_ open spaces, the dusty landscape with its occasional tumbleweed, the saloons and rodeos. _I wonder if it's still the same, _he thought to himself. _I must bring Taz there some day. _Taz smiled a small, sleepy smile and said, "I like jour accent Up." And she pecked his lips chastely before snuggling back into him. Up grinned. "Thanks Tazzy. And I like yours, mi amor." He kissed her hair and quietly listened to her breathing as they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Dat Ass**

The crew of Starship 15A-2, well rather the male crewmembers and Taz, all sat around the common room. The smoke from Up's cigar wafted around the room, mixing with the smell of beer to give an intoxicating smell. It was Taz and Up's unofficial engagement party arranged of ridiculously short notice, much to Februarys dismay. The rest of the girls had all retired to bed hours ago but Taz, ever the tough son of a bitch, stayed up with her new fiancé and the guys.

Laughter filled the heavily scented air as they went around telling stories and dirty jokes. "You know I love all you guys, right?" slurred Bug, the lightweight in the room. They mumbled a thanks and the Commander hugged him tightly. And they went back to playing poker.  
Taz left sometime around 3am, leaving Up with a chaste kiss and in charge of the now more than tipsy rangers and a passed out Tootsie.

"You know," Krayonder started, "we're some pretty lucky sons of bitches. I mean, look at the women we've got; Bug has February, who's dayum fine and has zero gag reflex," he said with a wink to with Bug answered with a smug grin. He continued, "Tootsie has Mega Girl, the mega babe. Specs is smart and hot and Up, well sir, Taz; she's one fiesty piece of ass. Ooh boy, dat ass man! Woah!"  
Up's expression of amusement at Krayonders drunken ramblings shifted once the blonde started talking about Taz in such a vulgar way. In a split second he had the Ranger pinned against the wall with his knife fixed firmly on his throat. "Krayonder, if I ever here you talk of my fiancé, or any other female on this ship, in such a way again, I swear to dead God it'll be the last thing you ever do. Do I make myself clear?" Krayonder gulped, "Yessir." The Commander shoved him hard, just to scare him, before turning away and grabbing the last of his beer and cigar. "I think this party's over boys. Thank ya'll for a great night but I have my 'fiesty ass' fiancé waiting for me in bed. Goodnight gents." And with that he left, leaving Krayonder scared to death as Bug just sat there, well, bug eyed.

**Sing**

"Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me, oooooooh!" Up sang as the scalding hot water beat down on him.  
Up always sang in the shower. Always. Usually songs from a bygone era that Taz had never even heard of, but on the upside, gave her ammo to tease him about his age.

Now, as Up belted the song out, his booming voice bouncing off the tiled walls, Taz snuggled down further under the plain, G.L.E.E issued comforter, hiding from the offending noise that woke her. She pulled a pillow over her head, trying to either block out the noise or smother herself.

The shower shut off and minutes later Up entered the bedroom with just a towel around his waist and his silver hair still dripping onto his broad muscled shoulders. He smirked crookedly at the sight of Taz buried under the excessive bed covers. He lay down beside her, burrowing down beneath the covers and wrapping his arms around her. "Is it over?" she mumbled. Up peered at her sceptically, "What d'ya mean Taz?" She wriggled around to look at him with irritated brown eyes. "Jour singing. I was just about to go in there and _kill_ jou." Up continued to stare at her, still not getting what she was getting at. "Jour singing, it's like a dying oso! Please, just not so early." She stroked his face lovingly, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. Up laughed it off. "Ya know, next time you should come in there and shut me up yourself," he said, winking playfully. Taz smirked. "Jou wish, _old man_."

Up's eyes sparkled as he growled and began to tickle the petite woman. A girlish giggle bubbled from her mouth as she tried to fight back hopelessly. Up had her pinned down and her tickles were her Achilles heel. "That'll teach you to mock my singing and my age in the same breath, Lieutenant," he said, and started to belt out another tune. Taz squealed, "Stop! Mercy!" and giggled uncontrollably again. She lunged forward and caught his lips in a kiss. He stopped at once and kissed her back. "Por favor, stop singing," she whispered against his lips before catching his lips in a loving, tender kiss.

**Games**

Up loved sports. Religiously watching any games that were on the TV, he had his favourite teams and players. But now, after his injury, the robotic limbs on his entire right side and his aging of his body, the Commander could no longer join in with the younger Rangers as they played friendly games of football or basketball. But he always sat on the sidelines, shouting harmless abuse at the players. He missed the thrill, but he still enjoyed the games.

_The silver haired Commander groaned inwardly as he crossed his legs, hiding the "problem" he now had. His gaze was fixed on Taz who lifted the hem of her tank top to wipe her brow, revealing her flat, tanned abdomen. She looked serene and sexy. Looking over and catching his eye, she winked and licked her lips before continuing with the game._

Yes. Up still enjoyed the game, especially the games that Taz tortured him with whenever she got the chance.

**Paradise**

The bed was softer than lying on a cloud. Under the covers it was toasty and warm, hidden away from the cool temperature of the October air. He was still fast asleep, a slack smile on his lips. Taz breathed in his warm, familiar scent of sandalwood, cigars and something else she could quite put her finger on, it was like burnt sugar. Cuddling closer into Up's side, her head resting in the crook of his neck, he subconsciously wrapped his arms around in that protective way she loved.

This was paradise.

* * *

**Hope that didn't suck too much! I should update by the end of the week.  
Please leave a review and maybe a prompt? I'll do my best to write it for you :)**

**Love Amy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Starkid fans :) So I planned to update tomorrow but then I decided to do it today for two reasons. (1) I wanted to and (2) Because all of your alerts, favourites and reviews motivated me (as well as mah buddy Eoin who I've decided to dedicated chapter 2 to). So like before, enjoy! I tried to take your ideas into consideration so I hope you like 'em!**

* * *

**Secret**

Up paced the shiny, metallic corridor of the sterile medical wing with a worried look on his aging, handsome face. It was Taz. She had been training in the new ensigns when she was accidentally hit in the head with a zapper and passed out.

Up knew he should have been there, but the repercussions fro Junior and his dastardly schemes meant the commander was spending more time on paper work than wooing Taz and making sure she was safe.

Krayonder and Bug had told Up the bad news and stayed with him as he alternated between shouting and pounding on the metal walls and spontaneously sobbing. If the rest of the crew didn't already know about the commanders' _major _crush on the Latina, they certainly did now.

It seemed like hours later when Dr. Malik came to get him. "Commander Up, Lieutenant Lopez is asking for you. Now she has a concussion and she's on some pretty strong painkillers so she's still kind of loopy-". Malik was cut off as Up shoved him out of the way, practically running to Taz's bedside.

She looked so tiny and for the first time in years, fragile. Her deep chocolate eyes shone and a smile spread across her face when she saw him. "Up! The _estúpido_ doctors let you in por fin!" she said, sounding sleepy. Sitting down beside her bed, the older man grasped her hand and gently stroked the bandage that now replaced her signature red bandana. "You gave me a mighty old' fright there Taz. How're ya feelin'?" he said, glad to see his favourite Ranger safe.

Sleepy, doped up Taz made excessive conversation for someone with a concussion, and tried to act all tough as she dipped in and out of consciousness.

Some time later, just as Up was dozing off still holding Taz's hand, he heard the petite Latina whisper, "Can I tell jou a secret Up? Jou cannot tell anyone though," Up smiled, "'Course Tazzy." She beckoned him closer. "Now jou cannot tell anyone or I will kill jou," she whispered, acting stern but stifling a giggle. He nodded. "Okay," she paused and leaned close to his ear, brushing his silver hair gently before whispering, "I _really_ like jou." And with that she fell back on to her pillow, fast asleep.

Up just sat there stunned. "Te amo Taz," he said softly, kissing her bandaged forehead. He'd never felt so happy.

**Surprise (1)**

It was the night of Tootsie and Mega Girl's wedding reception. Now, well into the early morning there was still an atmosphere of joy, fun and love in the air, even though the party had died down.

Commander Up sat at the bar nursing a beer as he watched the couples dancing and swaying together; Bug and February, Tootsie and Mega Girl and even Specs and Krayonder, who had spent the entire day by each others side. Up couldn't hide the cheesy smile on his face as he thought about how in love they all were. He sure loved a nice wedding.

His thoughts and gaze shifted to a certain petite Lieutenant across the room who was scowling to herself. Up sighed, _My dead God, she's so beautiful. _Another crookedsmile crossed his lips. He was just about to take the bull by the horns and ask Taz to dance when he felt a tap of his shoulder, "Commander Up?"

Taz hated weddings and usually despised all thing lovey dovey, but she couldn't fight the fluffy feeling in her chest as she gazed at Up across the room. He sat alone with that adorable estúpido grin on his face. She mentally scolded herself for the feelings she felt for the older man, _Don't be estúpido Tazia. Up would never like you. Or would he? No. Not in this disgusting, femenino dress._ Taz continued her inner monologue as she scowled at the pretty red dress that fit her slender figure perfectly. She mentally vexed February for making her wear it.

She felt someone staring at her and from the corner of her eye she spied Up's intense baby blues on her. _Mierda! Do I have something on my face? _She glanced back to the Commander, her stomach doing back flips. But he was now preoccupied with the sexy, beautiful brunette standing in front of him, playing with his tie flirtily and smiling sweetly. _Ugh, I hate that puta!_ thought Taz as she shot the medic a death glare. _How dare she flirt with Up. __Her__ Up! _A feeling of raw jealousy swelled uncontrollably through her entire being. Taking a last swig of her beer, she cut her way across the room, making a beeline for Up. Within seconds she was beside him. Turning to look at her, his face lit up, "Taz," he beamed, cutting across what the brunette was saying, not that he had been paying her much attention anyways. Taz smiled before turning to the medic, who looked annoyed. "Excuse me Miss. Lopez, I was talking to the Commander," she said irritably. The Latina held up her hand in protest, "No, _perra_, excuse me. And it's _Lieutenant _Lopez." Her eyes widened, as did Up's as Taz swung around to him and kissed him full on.

It was as if the world stopped. Taz looped her arms around his neck as Up placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close. They stood like this for what seemed like light-years, until they finally broke apart, resting their foreheads together, smiling. "I've wanted to do that for so long," whispered Taz, kissing him again,

The couples on the dance floor stopped to stare at Up and Taz. "Wooooah," said Krayonder, hi-fiving Specs awkwardly. "Well that was a surprise!" squealled February. Bug wrapped his arm around her as he grinned happily at the kissing couple. "Yeah, not really."

**Awkward**

Aston marched down the corridor, his footfalls dinging on the metallic floors. Reaching the Commanders quarters he knocked firmly 3 times. Inside he heard a groan followed by some muffled, angry Spanish and the rustling of clothes and sheets. Just as the young ensign was about to knock again, Up opened the door. His silver hair was dishevelled, his t-shirt crumpled and back to front and his jeans and belt undone. Coupled with the irritated look on his slightly flushed face, Aston knew it was a bad time. "What is it boy?" asked the Commander, trying not to sound annoyed.

Aston stumbled across his word as he spied a scantily clad Taz lying on the bed, bottle of Tequila and a cigar in hand. "Uh, sorry Sir. Um, I just need you to sign these, um, release papers." Up scowled at the boy, "Can it wait?" he asked as yet more irritated Spanish came from the room, "Dile que jodiera!"

Aston shook his head, "Not really sir, the Admiral said they need to be signed right away." "Ugh, fine. D'you have a pen-," started Up, but he was yanked back from the door. Taz, wearing only one of Up's shirts open over a lacy bra and underwear, took his place. Glaring at the ensign she said, "De Commander will have these back to jou when I'm finished with him. If the Admiral has a problema, tell him he can _él puede mamar mi verga. Comprende?_" With that she snatched the papers and slammed the door.

Aston stood there awkwardly for a few moments before the noises coming from behind the door got too hot to handle.

**First Time**

Both Taz and Up would remember their first kiss.

They had decided to take a walk together in the wood while the rest of the crew went out to a bar, they said they'd join them but what happened in the woods meant they never got there.

The ship had docked back on earth, somewhere in North America surrounded by picturesque landscapes and tall evergreen trees. The sun was low and a deep orange colour in the dusky evening sky. They walked through the woods, ducking and dodging around trees, making their usual chatter and enjoying the calm atmosphere. But both of them couldn't help but feel something else.  
A fuzzy feeling in both of their chests as their hearts fluttered after the stolen glance or an innocent touch. Taz knew she couldn't fight the feelings that took control of her whenever she was with Up, she had to do something and she had to do it tonight. Up, on the other hand, tried to suppress his feelings for the young girl. Every day for 12 years he told himself that what he felt was wrong, how could a beautiful young woman love a beast like him? But he couldn't fight it any longer, tonight was the night.

Sometime around sunset they reached a cliff, overlooking a sparkling blue lake that looked as if it was swallowing up the huge glowing fireball that was the sun. They just stood there, silent, drinking in the beauteous sight. Taz, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, slipped her hand into Up's larger palm. Neither said a word but shared a smile. Then at the same time they turned to look at each other. Up drew in a breath, "Taz, please don't kill me for doing this," he said softly.  
He leaned his head down and gently stroked the raven hair away from her face with his free hand before cupping her cheek gently. Taz smiled and closed the space between, bringing their lips together. It was electric. Both melted into the embrace, Taz looping her arms around his neck as Up moved one strong hand to her waist and pulled her gently towards him. The kiss was soft, sweet and romantic, everything they'd been waiting for but better. The world seemed to stop, as if they were the only two beings out there in the vast universe.  
Reluctantly they broke the kiss but stayed embracing. "I've wanted to do that since the moment I lay my eyes on jou," whispered Taz. The Commander smiled, "Me too. I love you Tazia. I've loved you everyday Taz. Every day." Taz silenced him with another quick kiss. "Shhhh. Te amo demasiado. Tú eres mi todo."  
Now the fear they'd both felt before had vanished and all they felt was love. Resting their foreheads together, breathing in each other's scent, their hearts swelling. They stayed there until the moon rose and they sky darkened, just kissing, just breathing, just loving.

Now three years later, the couple said "I do." Everyday since then they had remembered that kiss and felt the feelings they felt on that cliff. And they would do until the end of time.

**Lost**

It was hot, humid and Taz was pissed off. And it was all Up's fault. They were lost and both grimy and sweaty after trekking all day.

Sitting on an old tree trunk, sharpening her knife, Taz couldn't help but stare at the now bare chested Commander. Using his water bottle to cool off, she watched memorized as the icy rivulets cascaded down his ample body, his eyes closed as he revelled in the sensation. "Jesús Cristo," she whispered.

Then she lost it.

Launching herself at the older man and kissing him feverishly. Then, moaning as he kissed her neck, Taz decided to thank Up for getting them lost. At least here they could make as much noise as they liked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) drop a review, maybe a suggestion and I'll try to update asap :) Also, if you think I should do some 'Tazlations' at the end of each chapter for the Spanish, just say...or Google translate is cool either :P**  
**Love Amy x**

**Tazlations**

_-Dile que jodiera! _Tell him to fuck off!

_-(tell him he can) él puede mamar mi verga. Comprende? __Tell him he can suck my dic. Understand?_

_-__Te amo demasiado. Tú eres mi todo._ I love you too. You're my everything

-_Puta/Perra _Bitch/Whore**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Thank you so much for your reviews, seriously they make my day and motivate me :D The 'Tazlations' have been added to chapter 2 and will be on the end of every chapter if they're needed :) so on with the chapter! These ones are kinda different, hope you like them :)**

* * *

**Friends**

In their lives they'd been many things together. Colleagues, comrades, Starship Rangers, spouses and parents.

But most importantly they were friends. And always would be.

**Virgin**

The question came a few weeks later after they'd returned from Bug Planet.

They were sitting up watching The Karate Kid, just enjoying each other's company in the glow of the TV when Taz said, "Hey Up, are jou really a virgin?" The Commander spluttered, "What?" Taz smirked. "Remember back on Bug Planet when we thought we were gonna die? And Krayonder said he was going to die a virgin and de rest of us said 'me too.' Jou remember, si?" The Commander remembered all right. He thought he was going to die without telling Taz how he really felt about her. "Oh yeah. That. Naw, I was just sayin' that so ya'll wouldn't feel bad," he lied. Taz eyed him with an air of scepticism; she knew he was lying. When he lied the always tapped his knee, just like he was doing now. "Hm, okay," she said and went back to watching the movie.

It wasn't to almost a year later when the two had finally got together that Up told her the truth and that night, Taz made sure that if they were both to die the next day, neither would die a virgin.

**Scar**

Not all cuts leave scars. But they will if they're deep enough.

The Commander knew all the scars on Taz's body as well as he knew his own. Each of them had a story behind them. Like the one on her forehead from when her older brother hit her with a toy fire truck when she was a toddler. Or one on each leg from when she fell off a wall when she was eleven. There were the ones she had obtained in battle and the ones she'd inflicted upon herself when she felt alone all those years ago. But they weren't the ones that made Up worry, for they were her medals of honour. Testaments of her bravery that just made her more beautiful.

He worried about the scars he didn't know. The ones he couldn't see. The ones on her heart. They were the scars of loss or from the unkind words of others or her own that cut her deep. They made her volatile and closed off.

But slowly, as time passed, those scars began to fade from when Taz talked and talked to him all night as he held her as the tears rolled down her face. Sometimes he wished he could do more to help her. He just never realised how many more scars there would be if he wasn't there.

**Agony**

Taz knew the pain of loss. She'd lost her entire family back home and now she'd lost Up. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt, it was agony, cutting through her heart like a thousand scalding knives.

She sat in their bed for days, painful sobs wracking her small body. She didn't care who saw her as long as her children, their children, didn't see. She knew she needed to be strong for them, for Up. But she couldn't bear it.

Eventually they saw her openly weeping as she breathed in his scent from a pillow. She held them close, knowing she didn't have to face it on her own thanks to him.

**Help**

_Burning flesh. The sight of charred remains and how the smell stuck in your nostrils for days.  
__Bones and skulls protruding through skin.  
__Soldiers and natives strung up with their own intestines.  
__The haunting cries and pleas of those for whom it was already too late._

They had seen it all and worse during the robot wars. It would never leave them. So they knew what the other felt. Like when Taz woke screaming in a cold sweat, tears rolling down her face or when Up froze at the mention of the war or at a particularly gruesome part in a movie, trying not to cry. They understood. It made them stronger. And they helped each other through it all.

* * *

**Sorry, they were kinda angsty...I promise they'll get happier and cute again :P  
So yeah, hope you enjoyed them and please leave a review.**

**Love Amy x**

**No Tazlations for this chapter :L**

Oh and to the reviewer who asked for le smut? I usually write steamy rather than smutty...but maybe a little smut...maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :D 2 updates in 1 day, that's how much I love you! That and I felt really bad for the angsty chapter :L so yeah enjoy :) These are a bit happier!  
Starkid is life and they own it all...I would like to own Joe...and Brian...and Lauren ;)**

* * *

**Cuddle**

It was well in to the early morning. Sitting on the sofa in the common room watching the Karate Kid with the lights off, Taz and Up sat with their arms around each other, her head on his shoulder.

"I love this," she whispered. Up looked down at her with blue eyes sparkling with love. "Me too. I always knew you loved to cuddle," he mused, nuzzling her hair. Taz shot him a glare. "I do not _cuddle_. I…embrace." She tried to fight a smile. "Liar," teased Up. "Cállate! We're missing the movie," she said, a smile cracking her face. And they left it at that. For now.

Later, as Taz was dozing off on top of him, still I his protective hold, the Commander brought it up again. "Taz likes to cuddle," he said in a singsong voice. She peered at him sternly, "No," she said, before cuddling in closer. Up chuckled, "Call it what you like missy, you like to cuddle." "Only with you," she whispered back and kissed his cheek before dozing off.

**Hit/ Win**

He wouldn't leave her alone. The petite young woman flexed her fist as she took another swig of her being, trying to block the drunk stranger out. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She just wanted a quiet drink alone. She and Up had being sparking off each other all day and she ended up storming off.

"Come on sweetheart. Just one night? Come back to my place, I'll show you the night of your life," he slurred, grabbing at her arm. She saw red. Yanking her arm away she growled "Don't jou dare touch me _bastardo,_" she growled and swung around to hit him. But he was already on the floor, howling in pain as blood poured from his nose, a boot-clad foot pressing on his chest. Taz turned, mouth agape, to Up who was glaring down at the man with a look of cold, pure hatred on his face. It was a look she hadn't seen him wear in years, since the war. "She said no," his voice was voice was equally icy, sending shivers through her body. "So scram before I kill you." The man scrambled away as fast as he could.

Taz stood, dumbfounded, still gazing at the Commander with a look of admiration and pure lust. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. "I've still got it, huh?" he said before turning and walking out the door, all eyes in the room on him. He turned and shot her a wink before leaving. She felt a warm feeling melt through her, pooling in the pit of her stomach. And then it hit her, like a tonne of bricks.

She practically ran after him, bumping into Specs on the way, "Taz, what just happened with Up?" she asked. Taz shook her head, "I have no idea but _quiero que ese hombre es tan malo_!" Specs shrugged, not understanding the Spanish and let her go. Taz found him outside smoking. "Hey," he said casually leaning against the wall. Before he knew it she had caught his lips in a lustful, fiery kiss. "Jou still got it," she breathed, and kissed him again. He knew exactly how to win her over.

**Blunt**

Up stood awkwardly in the common room, waiting. It was technically his and Taz's first date, but neither had acknowledged that. It was just two friends going for a walk. Two friends that had more or less confessed their love for each other.

Now as Up waited he tried to think of the perfect way to ask Taz to be his girlfriend but every dead Goddamn way made him sound like a dumb schoolboy. He flopped himself down onto one of the sofas, mentally scolding himself for being so stupid, would she even go out with him?

As the Commander pondered these, Taz was in her room getting ready. She knew there was no point in getting too dressed up, it was just a walk with her best friend, also they guy she like, but no matter what she wore it wouldn't change anything. Plain jeans, a red tank top and her black hoodie. Little effort was made with her hair and make up, as usual. Was minimal and would go unnoticed. She exhaled deeply before walking out of her room. Tonight she was going to tell him she wanted to be his girlfriend, nothing flowery. She'd just ask him.

So they met and began their stroll, exploring the countryside. The ship was now docked somewhere on a planet similar to earth. It wasn't half as beautiful as where they'd shared their first kiss though. There was a semi-awkward atmosphere in the air which didn't help Up's onset of nerves whatsoever. They reached a giant meadow filled with high grasses and poppy-like flowers. Someone had made a clearing in the centre with a burned out campfire and logs as benches. It was quite romantic and decided to stop. It would be the perfect place and time to say what they had to.

Up got there first. "Taz. You…you mean everything to me. You're beautiful, you're my best friend and I…I'd really like if you would, if you want to, if you-" his rambling was cut short when Taz kissed him. "Yes," she whispered. "You'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, he couldn't believe it. Taz stroked his hair, "Sí usted _gran idiota_. I was going to ask jou the same thing but jou bet me to it. But my way wasn't so…_florido_?" she laughed. Up took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I love you. You're so blunt," he said, his breath gently tickled her neck. "I hope that it is not the only thing jou love about me," she laughed, kissing him again.

Only when they got back to the ship did it sink in for Up that they were official, when Taz full on kissed her _boyfriend_ in front of everyone, earning wolf whistles and whoops. Taz turned to glare at the onlookers, some of which were looking at them awestruck. "Do jou have a problema?" she asked blatantly before steering Up out the door. She turned back to shout in the door, "We're going to make out now. If any of jou sons of bitches disturbs us, I will personally _le será castrar _jou. Comprende?" Up coldnt fight the smile that broke across his face. _My dead God_, he though, _I love her bluntness._

**Eyes**

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

When Taz looked into Up's big blue eyes she saw the pain he'd felt, the horror he'd seen and she saw the happy times when his eyes sparkled. She would gladly gaze into them all day, drowning in their depth.

For Up, Taz's eyes showed him the real her. A woman with warm heart behind the tough exterior. The chocolate brown eyes reminded him of the though hard times they'd fought through together and the undying love that she'd always have for him

**Silly**

The Latina would never admit it but she loved when Up acted silly. She pretended as if it bothered her, rolling her eyes or slapping his arm not very gently. It had bothered her for a while but warmed to it after a while. It was quite cute if she was to be honest. He knew she loved it too, so constantly tried to get her to crack a smile when she wanted to act serious.

Now as she sat on the comfy armchair with the new baby in her arms, she watched as her husband played with their two year old son, acting like a total goof. Little Dylan was loving it, waving his chubby fists in the air as his daddy read Goldilocks to him, putting on silly voices and acting like a bear to make him giggle. Taz couldn't help but smile. Up caught the sly grin, which just encouraged him to get sillier and sillier.

* * *

**Hope that was all right for you all :) Thank you soooo much for the reviews and alerts :D really, THANK YOU :D I'm in an awesome mood cause Jeff Blim (Sweet Tooth in HMB) tweeted me :D life=better! :P  
So please leave a review and I'll update again very soon :)**

**Tazlations  
**_Cállate! _Shut Up  
_quiero que ese hombre es tan malo_! I want that man so bad!  
_Sí usted gran idiota _Yes you big idiot  
_florido _Flowery  
_le será castrar _I will castrate you

**That's all folks :) don't forget the review, and Happy Weekend :)  
Love Amy x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo :) le Chapter5 is here! Enjoy and I'll se you at the bottom :)  
Starkid own the characters and my heart :')**

* * *

**Name**

Walking back from the assault course after drills was when Taz and Up talked about random things and when they learned more about each other.

One day after a particularly gruelling training session they were ambling along the dirt track back to the base. "Up, why are you called Up?" asked Taz, falling into step beside the tall man. He peered down at her, "I guess it was a nickname that stuck, yano like 'Tazzy'?" he answered. "Hm, okay," she said and went quiet.

A few minutes later she started up again, " So if Up is a nickname, what's jour real name?" He bit the inside of his lip. "Oh that's not really important, is it?" he said. But she pressed on. "Come on, jou know my ugly ass, _femenino_ name. 'Tazia'" she said sounding all girly, "Ay ay ay! Come on, just tell me. It can't be as bad as _Tootsie Noodles_, can it?" she said. "Tazia is a nice name. Taz just suits ya better is all," he answered. His edging around the subject began to annoy her. "Dude, just tell me jour real name, or I'll tell everyone that jou wear undies with _peluches pequeños_ on them." Up sighed. "You're sneaky Lieutenant Lopez, I commend you. But stop lookin' at my underwear," he said eyeing the young woman. She smirked, "So?" Up chuckled, "It's Joe. Joesph Christopher Upton." Taz smiled, "That's a nice name, a bit plain. Up will always suit jou better," she said before stopping and turning to him.  
"Hola, Joesph Christopher Upton. Mi nombre es Tazia Louisa Lopez," she extended her hand which he accepted and shook firmly. "Hello," he laughed. "Race you back?" asked Up. Taz grinned widely, "Eat my dust, old man," and sprinted off. He laughed heartily and bounded off after her.

**Pot**

Junior was gone. A few days after the crew returned from Bug Plant it was decided that they should probably clear out his room, anyway Bug needed his own quarters if he was going to join the team.

So the Commander assigned himself and Taz to the task. Neither actually wanted to but it was a chance to spend time together. Junior's room was the last place Taz wanted to go, too many memories of when they'd dated when she was still a young, foolish ensign.

Emptying all his possessions into a box took no time at all. They enjoyed making fun of the things they'd found lying around- like his diary, mix cds he'd made for exes (including Taz) and also pictures of some female Rangers, that was just plain creepy.

The last thing they came across was Juniors stash of pot. "We really should confiscate this," Up said, but the curious look on his face said otherwise. He looked at the clock; they had plenty of time before drills. "We should," agreed Taz, but then she saw the look on his face. "No, Up, we can'. We shouldn't," she said, unable to hide a smile. "Lieutenant, as your superior I order you to live a little," he said haughtily. "_Cabrón,_" she muttered. "Come on Tazzy, live a little?" he said, taking a pre-rolled joint out of the bag. She gave up the act and leaned over to him, sliding her hand into his pocket and drawing out his lighter. "If we get in trouble I'm so blaming jou," she whispered, lighting the tip. He gazed at her, "Sounds fair."

Specs ambled down the hall wrapped up in her own thoughts until she saw thin whisps of smoke coming from under the door of Juniors old room. She ran to it, but hearing Commander Up's unmistakable laughter she slowly knocked before entering. The Commander lay on the floor in fits of laughter with Taz resting her head on his stomach, also laughing uncontrollably and speaking in garbled Spanish. Specs shook her head. "I don't even want to know," she muttered and closed the door.

After that day, Taz and Up vowed never to do drugs again. Too many things were confessed and the munchies were far too out of control.

**Different**

Tazia Lopez was like no other woman Up had ever met.

Whenever he'd been in the presence of a woman he'd find himself annoyed by their squeamishness, their vain ways and the way they tried to hard with him.

The way the paled or fainted at the mere mention of blood where as Taz wouldn't bat an eyelash when her face and clothes were spattered with blood, human or otherwise.

When it came to appearance the other women he knew tried to hard in his opinion. Taz, well she'd been known to not change her clothes in days. She saw little point in wearing makeup or doing her hair all pretty. She was natural and she always look beautiful, whether it was after just waking up or in the heat of battle, covered in a sheen of sweat.

Up found himself annoyed by lady like women, especially after spending time with Taz. She was rude, she swore, she burped, she ate and acted like a dude most of the time.

Yes Taz was different. Different in all the right ways.

**History**

The quiet air was broke as the door opened. A young woman followed by a boy a few years older entered. She of had sandy brown hair like her father once had and her mothers brown eyes, the boy had raven black hair flecked with silver and his fathers sparkling blue eyes. "So this is it," she said sadly as she surveyed the room. They hadn't been here since their mom died and their childhood home brought back so many memories. The young man wrapped a comforting arm around his sister, "Yeah. But Lana, we've all this history, all the memories to keep us strong, right?"

The walls were covered in framed pictures of their parents and happy moments from their childhood. After their father died Taz had put up every picture she had of her husband to keep her strong in his absence. Taz and Up were gone but their history lived on with their children, with the stories of their bravery in the robot wars. Their love for each other was never forgotten thanks to they memories they made and more photographs than they knew what to do with.

**Moustache**

As Up dozed lightly on the couch, Taz lay propped on one arm, just enjoying looking at him as he slept. She loved how is brow was soft and free of stress and worry lines as he slept, how one side of his mouth hitched into a small smile, how even in his sleep he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively and how his nose twitched every now and again as his moustache tickled him.

She loved that moustache. How it felt when they kissed and how it just made him _him_. She leaned over and lightly ran her fingers across his pliant lips, then to his moustache feeling it's silky texture. His eyes fluttered open as she continued her ministrations, a sleepy grin curving across his lips. "Hola," she whispered. "Hi. Having fun there?" he asked, taking her hand as he sat up. "Mmhmm. Jou know I love jour mostacho, right?" she said tracing his lips again. He nodded, kissing her fingers. They shared a smile before Taz's lips turned into a mischievous smirk as she moved her hand back to the silver moustache. She stroked it once more before ripping it off his face. A pained smile graced his face as she darted to the mirror, sticking it to her own upper lip.

Yes. She loved his moustache, especially when she wore it.

* * *

**Hope that was all right :) I have the a good few more written, just editing and typing to do so expect and update soon :)  
Leave a review, I only got two on the last chapter but I'm not complaining! Thank you for reading this, I probably suck :L  
So review my dears, leave a suggestion if you like :)  
Love Amy x  
**

**Tazlations  
**_peluches pequeños_ little teddy bears**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY :) chapter 6 has arrived! I've tried something a little new here so I hope you like it :)  
Enjoy!  
If I owned Starship, Taz and Up would've kissed. A lot. **

* * *

**Drunk: Shots**

As a celebration for Bug officially becoming a Starship Ranger, one night Commander Up brought the crew of starship 15A-2 out for drinks.

It started of as a relaxed few drinks with the usual celebratory Champagne but not too much later the rounds of shots came out. Mega Girl and Specs were the first out. Tootsie or Bug didn't last much longer. February was next once she got emotional and started crying and told everyone she loved them. Taz and Up shared an irritated glance towards the blonde. "Ya'll are lightweights," laughed Up, not even slightly rattled by the strong alcohol. Taz nodded along, "The next _fracaso_ out buys the rounds all night, _comprende_?" she said, slamming her fist on the table. So she, Up and Krayonder went another 4 rounds before Krayonder dashed to the bathroom to throw up. "Thanks Krayonder!" Up called after him, tucking his wallet back into his pocket.  
By now Taz and Up had gone through 11 rounds of shots yet both were only tipsy rather than wasted or puking like the rest. "M'kay," started the Commander, "winner gets to dare the loser. No chickening out." Taz smirked, "Deal," she said, shaking his hand, letting their touch linger for longer than necessary. "Get ready to lose, old man." Up laughed. "Nice try little lady." She rolled her eyes. "Krayonder! _Apúrate _with the shots!" she called as the paled blonde unsteadily made his way back to the table. Taking the small glasses of colourless liquid from the tray, Taz and Up locked gazes. "1,2,3 SHOTS!" chanted the rest of the crew. Knocking them and the next three rounds back, it became clear that t would cost Krayonder a hell of a lot of money before they'd crown a winner. Both remained just tipsy, determined to throw the other off their game with harmless insults. "Dudes, it's late. How 'bout we say you both win? I think Im'ma barf again," slurred Krayonder as Specs and Tootsie held him up. The followed suit leaving Taz and Up alone at the table.  
"I have a bottle of tequila in my room. We settle this back there, sí?" said Taz. Up raised an eyebrow. "A Commander in a pretty girls room, both intoxicated, after curfew? Sounds good to me."

Making their way back to the ship, Up stopped by his quarters to grab a bottle of vintage Jack Daniels, just in case. Sitting on the floor of Taz's bedroom with her tequila, Up's whiskey and various other half full bottles of liquor they'd found, they started what was to be a long, messy and drunken night.

**Lick**

It was now 2am and they were still going. No winner but both were now fairly drunk.

"Yano Tazzy, I think this might just be the best idea we've ever had," slurred Up, downing the last of his Jack Daniels. Taz laughed heartily, "It _is_ the best idea _ever_!" She messily poured them two more drinks of something called Red Dragon. They'd found it in Juniors room weeks back and decided to keep it for a special occasion. It was a deep scarlet colour and tasted strongly of vodka and red liquorice.  
"I think we're drunk," said the Commander, squinting at the liquid before raising it to his lips, spilling some on his chin as he downed it. Taz hiccupped, "I'm not drunk. I'm a Starship Ranger! Jou're drunk, see jou're all messy. Stop wasting it!" she said. The petite Latina leaned over to him leaving mere centimetres between them. They locked gazes. "Let me get that for jou," she whispered. Up's breath hitched as she licked the spilled liquid from beside his mouth, grazing his lips with her own ever so lightly and teasingly. He fought the urge to kiss her as they still had their eyes locked on each other. _Well done Tazia you _es estúpido puta,_ you've ruined the night_, she thought to herself, realising what she had just done. Lust filled the little air that was between them as the urge to kiss each other fought to the forefront of their minds. Up gulped, "Taz," he whispered, bringing his hand to cup her cheek, "Do you want to play truth or dare?" She couldn't fight the laugh that bubbled from deep inside her. "Si, another drink?" She moved to grab a bottle, not caring what was in it, and gulped heartily before passing it to Up, their fingers brushing innocently sending sparks to ignite the burning fire they both felt deep inside.

**Truth or Dare**

Sitting across from each other, momentarily sobered by the awkward moment, the tension was eased with a few more drinks. Within the hour, both were reduced to laughing messes on the floor.  
Taz had ended up telling what colour underwear she was wearing, she had ran to Februarys room and kissed her full on the lips, she told the story of the time she peed herself during drills one day and admitted that she liked someone. Up now wore one of Taz's bras around his neck, he had answered what it was like having prosthetic balls instead of real ones and the actual length of a certain piece of his anatomy. All this along with many more humiliating and hilarious truths and dares had left them collapsed in fits of laughter. No one had passed on a single one and they'd finished off the Red Dragon and tequila.  
It was Taz's turn to ask. Up pick truth. Taz thought for a minute as he swigged his peppermint schnapps. "I dare jou to kiss me," she said softly. "Wh-what?" asked Up, as if he hadn't heard her, but he had. "Kiss me. I dare jou," she said, all sincere, "Remember, if jou pass, jou lose. Then I win and I dare jou again, si?" Without him noticing, she had scooted closer. "I never chicken out of a dare Taz," he smiled, turning to her. She was closer than he thought, close enough to smell her perfume over the alcohol. He cupped her cheek, gently running his thumb down her soft cheek. Her breath hitched as goose bumps blazed all over her, moving closer she looked into his blue eyes. Closing the space between them he brushed their lips together, barely a kiss but they both felt a rush of sparks. He lingered a few seconds before moving his lips to her cheek, kissing it sweetly. Leaning back, regret flooded through him. "There, one kiss," he said, forcing a smile. He'd blown his chance. Taz forced a cross smile, "Cheater." Their hearts beat like jackhammers, both wanting to pounce and kiss again, this time for real.  
An awkward silence forced its way into the air as both downed whatever was left in their glasses, topping it up and downing it again. If the night was going to get any awkward neither wanted to remember it in the morning.

**Confession**

Taz rested her head on Up's bare shoulder. A few truth or dares later both had ended up in their underwear. It wasn't anything new, they'd seen it all before, and once or twice a little bit more but neither would admit that.  
"Truth or dare señor," she slurred, breathing in his musky scent. "Truth," he said, lulling his head on top of hers. She yawned. It was after 4am, all the alcohol was gone and both were wasted yet determined not to fall asleep. After thinking for a second she asked, "Do jou like anyone? Like,_ like_?" Up smiled drunkly, "Yeah," as she traced swirling patterns on his chest with her fingers. "Aw, who? Do I know them?" she asked, yawning again while continuing her ministrations. "I think you know her very well Tazzy. Very very well," he answered, too tired to care what he said anymore. "It's not that _perra _Tanya from 18B-5 is it? She's a whore," muttered Taz. Up chuckled, "Naw, she's not my type. This girl, she's something else. She's smart, beautiful. I couldn't live without her," he gushed, hugging her closer without realising. "What's her name?" Taz's eyelids drooped. "Her name is you. It's you Taz. I love you," he said sleepily, turning to look at her but she was already asleep, her hand slipped into his palm.

Unsteadily, he lifted her into bed and too drunk to find his way back to his own room, crawled in beside her. She snuggled into him, clinging to his chest. "Goodnight Taz," he said, kissing her lips ever so gently. Both fell asleep smiling.

**Hangover**

Taz woke with a dry mouth, a pounding headache and a warm pair of arms around her. "Jesús Cristo," she swore trying to move but the painful throbbing in her head made the room spin and her stomach heave. Resting her head back onto the pillow, only then did she realise she was not alone in the bed. Carefully turning her head, her breath caught when she saw Up lying behind her. _What the fuck did I do last night?_ She asked herself. She saw the empty liquor bottles scattered on the floor and willed herself to remember if she and Up had done anything they may or may not regret. The flashbacks began: the bar, shot glasses, truth or dare, being close enough to kiss him, and his teasingly innocent kiss on the cheek. And one last thing Up had told her as she fell asleep, she couldn't fully grasp what it was though.

His breath lightly tickling the back of her neck interrupted Taz's train of thought. "Shit," he breathed. The sensation made her shiver as pleasurable electricity ran down her spine. "Taz…are you awake?" he whispered. She paused for a second, "Sí, I would turn around but my head hurts too much," her voice was dry and raspy. Up chuckled, his own painful headache pounding through his skull. Willing herself to turn, she met his deep blue gaze. "What the hell were we thinking Taz?" groaned the Commander, covering his face with his arm. Taz smiled weakly, "_No lo sé,_ but this hangover is the worst."

They lay close, feeling heat radiate from each other. Spontaneously yet in sync, both started laughing. "I think I'm still drunk," chuckled Up. "Me too," groaned Taz. Deciding not to mention their kisses, if they could be called kisses, they made sure they did nothing too embarrassing. Sighing, Up said, "I should probably head back to my room before everyone thinks we…yano." He didn't want to go. He wanted to lie here all day with her. She wanted that too. As he tried to drag himself out of bed, she latched onto his arm, "Stay. _Por favor_," she whispered_, _looking at him with big brown eyes. How could he say no? So he stayed. They fell back asleep holding each other, but wanting so much more.

Up woke sometime in the early afternoon, finding Taz gone and the noise of a shower in the adjoining bathroom. He found a note from her alongside a bottle of water and some headache tablets. _I went for a shower. Thank you for last night. T. x._

It was clear for both of them that that night was most definitely one of their best.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too crap :) let me know what you thought! So I have a good few more oneshots written and the next chapters should be up later this week :) Drop me a review (there havent been many lately *sadface*) but as long as people are reading and still liking it, s'all good :) let me know if you think I should keep going or just give up...but be nice :P  
Oh and don't forget a suggestion if you have any!  
**

**Love Amy x**

**Tazlations  
**_fracaso _loser  
_Apúrate _Hurry!  
_es estúpido puta _Stupid bitch!  
_perra _whore  
_No lo sé _I dont know


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) Guys, your response to the last chapter was asdfghjkl mind-blowing :) Thank You all! I'll be doing more like that again for sure, I have 3 more planned :D woo! So enjoy this chapter, it's the usual style! See you at the bottom!  
Starship belongs to TSK...I wish I belonged to Joe Walker...:'(**

* * *

**Detention**

When Taz was younger and still in the G.L.E.E academy she found getting herself in trouble was pretty easy with her hot headed nature. Most weeks she landed herself in detention with a certain blue eyed lieutenant with prematurely greying hair, supervising.

Having such a handsome Ranger there, the man who had saved her life, meant she found herself spending more time staring at him or talking with him than copying out the G.L.E.E code of discipline like she should have been.

Up, even though detention supervision wasn't on his list of dutie,s he found himself volunteering just to spend time with Taz. He knew it was weird, 25 year old wanting to spend time with a girl 8 years his junior, but it was completely innocent. Just a friendship.

Little did he know Taz _wanted_ to spend time with the greying Lieutenant. He'd saved her life, given her a fresh start, and he was the handsomest man she's ever seen. So purposely landed herself in detention, just to spend time with him.

**Birth/Labour**

Taz, through the whole nine months of her first pregnancy, wasn't bothered by the though of labour. She was tough, she knew full well what pain felt like, she was a Starship Ranger and a tough son of a bitch. Millions upon millions of women before her had went through it and survived. How bad could it really be?

She found out on May 17th 3019. It was one of the most traumatic experiences for her and those around her. She'd gladly accepted all the drugs the doctors had offered her. But for Taz, it still wasn't enough. She had made 2 midwives cry, slapped a doctor and knocked out an orderly. And Up, well, she'd broken his arm during one of her more intense contractions.

But all the tears and pain were well worth it when the new parents held their baby in their arms for the first time, a baby boy named Dylan Jeffery Lopez-Up.

**Wet/Rain**

The icy droplets beat down relentlessly, soaking him to the skin. Up couldn't wait to get back to base, take a hot shower and snuggle up with his girlfriend. Patrols in the rain were far from his favourite thing to do but to be fair; he knew it could be worse.  
As he neared the ship he saw Taz waiting for him sheltered by the ledge over the door. Her hood was pulled up over her messy black hair and a smile spread across her face upon seeing him in his soaked state. He smiled wearily, "Afternoon," he called. "Hola," she laughed back.  
Meeting her at the door, he got an idea. She stood aside to let him in but instead he picked her up and carried her, screaming, into the downpour. "Up! _Usted es un culo_! I'm soaked!" she shouted, pounding her fists on his chest on each word. He laughed before cupping her backside with large strong hands, wrapping her legs around his waist as she clung to his neck.  
"Tell me this isn't romantic," he growled from deep in his throat, bearly any space left between their lips. "Jou…" the insult died on her lips as she grabbed his face and kissed him full on.

**Ignore**

Over time the couple learned to ignore the unkind, vicious things people said about their relationship.  
They had nothing to worry about with the people who knew them, knew their stories. They were their friends. But it was the sneers and filthy looks from strangers who knew their name but not their story or from a random, insignificant passer by, those were whom they learned to block out.

"_Look at her. What a _gold digger_!"  
"That _slut _is just with him for his money."  
"She's far too young for him. He must be some sort of _pervert_."_

It was hard. Taz flipped out. Up almost punched someone. It hurt to hear things like that when they obviously were not true. So they ignored them, got on with life. But the one thing they knew they'd never be able to ignore was what they felt for each other.

**Midnight**

Up padded around his room, tidying as he went before bed. He sat on the comforter with a heavy sigh. 11:56. In four minutes, midnight, it would be his 33rd birthday and he would be spending it alone. Even though he was now in a relationship with Taz, the Hispanic girl wouldn't be around for his birthday. It killed her that the rescue mission would mean she's be gone for her boyfriends birthday, but she was determined to make it back if it was any way possible.

That wasn't looking very likely now to Up as he lay alone in his empty bed, it always seemed too beg when the petite girl wasn't curled into his side. He heaved another sigh. 11:59. His gaze shifted to the picture that lay beside his bed; it was he and Taz, nose to nose after sharing a sweet kiss, genuine smiles plastered to their faces. The picture had been taken accidentally when Tootsie was learning how to use a camera for the first time. He knew Taz had an identical picture beside her own bed.  
He looked back to the glowing digits just as the switched to midnight. "Happy Birthday Up," he whispered into the empty darkness. As he turned to go asleep a light yet definite knock sounded from the door. "What the-" he muttered as he swung himself out of bed and padded to the door. Pulling it open, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Taz. Taz with a huge smile and glowing brown eyes. "Happy Birthday," she whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips. He didn't ask when or how she got back, just kissed her passionately before letting himself be pushed back into his room. It was time for Taz to give him his real birthday present.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! :) seriously, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Reading reviews actually makes me soo happy, so thanks so much! Drop me one now? Maybe? Please? :P  
Updating soon, Sunday more than likely!  
Love Amy x**

**Tazlations  
**_Usted es un culo_! You're an ass!

**Alsooo, if you want background/context of any of the stories/have a prompt, leave it in a review and I'll do my best! Secondly, if you like, follow me on Twitter I'm AmyLou_Whooo. And lastly, if you haven't, go watch OMG on YT. It's amazing. The Starkids are in it! That's all! Byeeee x**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Sunday, and I promised an update :) enjoy my lovelies! And thank you to DaisyDoodle and LyssaKay for the reviews! You are both_ tooootally awesome_ ;) Enjoy!  
I own no-thing. Nada. Nope, nothing...*sadface***

* * *

**Jealous**

Taz walked back from the restroom, the wall of sound hitting her as she re-entered the bar. Date night was going quietly, how they liked it to be, just her and Up enjoying a few drinks together after dinner before going back to watch a movie together. Sliding through the crowd, she spied and tall woman with auburn hair and a flirty glint in her eyes walking away from the table where Up was sitting. He stared after her but upon seeing his girlfriend, a genuine smile spread across his lips.  
"Who was that?" she asked, plonking herself down on her seat and staring and staring straight at him. "Some random girl. Thought I was handsome and would I be interested in buying her a few drinks," he said as he balled up the napkin on which she had written her number and name, _"Kaylee." _Taz glared over at her, sitting with a gaggle of girls. "Taz you're not jealous are ya? I wasn't actually going to call her you know. I have you, what more do I need?" her said squeezing her hand. Taz smiled, "Of course," she rose in a graceful movement, sliding sexily over to him. Making sure _Kaylee_ was watching she sat herself on his knee. "Uh, Taz?" he said before she caught his lips in a feverish, passionate kiss. "I'm not jealous, just like to annoy _putas_ like jour new friend," she whispered, "I know jou would never cheat, jou know better." She chuckled before kissing him again, moving her lips to his jaw where she left a mark that was sure to bruise. "Jou're mine and I'm jours," she said seductively. Up wasn't complaining. He liked this Taz, a lot.

**Ring**

Taz stared at the dazzling diamond on her finger as it caught the light intruding through a gap in the drapes. She couldn't believe it. She was engaged. Wow.  
Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she felt complete. "I love you," whispered the Commander, kissing the soft tear stained cheek of his future bride. Taz smiled brightly and turned to her _fiancé_. "Te amo," she whispered, kissing him gently. Both of them felt happier than ever, lighter than air. Everything was perfect.

**Naked**

In the nine and a half years Taz and Up had known each other before getting together, they'd seen the other naked on numerous occasions. Like when they'd shared a shower block on an expedition or on a mission when there was no other option than to change in front of your crew, no one batted an eyelash. Of course there was the times when it had been an accident, for example when one forgot to knock before entering the others quarters. But there were times when it wasn't so accidental, like the time Taz "accidentally" dropped her towel in fake surprise when Up walked into her room. There'd been stolen glances and awkward blushes but they meant nothing, not really.

It was different now that they were together. Seeing the other with no clothes was a thrill, something special even though it'd been seen so many time before.

**Beat**

A lot had changed since Up's injury. They'd tried to go on as normal but inevitably not everything could go back to how it was.

Now as Taz lay with her head on the older mans chest, she listened carefully to the steady beat of his heart. That was something that would never change, the way his heart beat only for her, because without her he had no reason to live.

**Flower**

Taz sat under the shade of a tall ash tree, enjoying the warm summer breeze and the sight of her husband playing happily with their two children.

Slipping her sunglasses down from her head onto her face and turning her face up to the warm sun, she didn't see the small child walking towards her. "Momma?" said Dylan, rousing Taz from her sun bathing. A big smile appeared on her face upon seeing her 5-year-old son in front of her, his hands outstretched and handing her a beautiful flower. "This is for you," smiled the boy. It was a big red gerbera, her favourite. "Gracias my beautiful boy," she said, taking it and twirling it around before hugging the little boy. "Daddy said to give it to the prettiest chica I know," he said pointing at the tall, silver haired man. Taz looked across to her husband, holding their giggling daughter, Lana Lyn. He waved over, a huge smile on his face as Taz allowed herself to be tugged over to him. "You like D's present?" he asked looping his arms around her slim waist as Lana hugged her mothers leg before scattering off with Dylan to pick more flowers. "I loved it. Jou know they're my favourite," she smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "You're my favourite," he said softly, tucking the red flower behind her ear, the same way it was for their wedding.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise an update for very soon! Please drop me a review, maybe a prompt(?)  
Love Amy x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for the gap between chapters, I've been kinda busy and sick :/ Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They were amazing :D I'm working on the prompts people gave me so they'll be up soon :)  
Enjoy! I tried the connected thing again!  
I own nothing. Wait I own a copy of Starship on DVD, a Starkid bracelet, a SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot tee and some pink sunglasses...that's all. **

* * *

**Surprise (2)**

**Sick  
**Up was fast asleep, dreaming of raven lock, shining brown eyes and the feisty ways of his Tazia. His wife. Wife. He still couldn't believe it. They'd been married for just over eleven months and he still couldn't believe that the girl of his dream was his wife.

Suddenly he was aware that Taz was no longer in bed, nestled beneath his arm like she had been all night. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up. Taz. He swung himself out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. The sight of Taz made his heart sink. Crouched over the toilet, pale faced and shivering with watery eyes and her hair slicked across her forehead, she looked so fragile and weak. "Taz, darlin'," he said kneeling down beside her and holding her close. " Sorry I woke jou," she muttered pushing the hair from her eyes. "Don't apologise. Come on now, back to bed," said Up, kissing her cheek and lifting her into his arms, carrying her back to bed. He tucked her up, got her some water and crawled in beside her, holding her in his strong arms. "Gracias," she whispered. Up smiled, "Always, mi amor," he smiled and with that, both fell back to sleep.

**Emotional  
**Everyone who knew the couple knew that Up was the more emotional half. He wasn't one to stifle his feelings, especially after his injury. Taz, on the other hand, was best described as more in control of her emotions. She didn't let little things upset her and the times when she did let her emotions take over were rare. Usually major things like losing her entire family or when her idol, her mentor, her hero and saviour, the man she was in love with was almost taken away from her. Like the regular Taz, the emotional side of her was volatile. It was something few people knew how to deal with and now, only one of those was left. Up.

So later that day, after she had persuaded Up that she was feeling better even though the churning nausea and bloating still left her ill at ease, Taz couldn't help but be strangely and uncharacteristically moody.

Like in the mess hall that morning when Tootsie was making some really terrible jokes, Taz cried with laughter while everyone else cringed. Taz never laughed at Tootsies jokes. Never.

Then later when Up was shouting drills at the new ensigns, pushing them to the limit, he got a message from Specs. It was Taz, again. "That girl will be the death of me," he joked, trying to hide his worry. He arrived back to his and Taz's quarters to find his wife crying, face down on the bed with February awkwardly patting her back. "What's wrong? Taz? February, what happened?" asked the Commander, kneeling beside the bed. Taz sobbed again, saying something in mangled Spanish. He looked to February, "Well we were just talking and I just told her that she looked really nice lately, her skin is kinda glowy yano? And she totes just burst into tears. I was serious though, d'you know what moisturiser she uses?" explained the blonde, "I was trying to be nice, yano?" Up forced a smile, "Thanks Feb. You can go. Moisturiser is on the cabinet by the way." She patted his shoulder and checked the name of her moisturiser before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Up sat on the bed, hauling Taz on to his lap. "Taz, talk to me. What's wrong? All this 'cause February said you look nice? Did anything else happen?" he said softly, stroking her hair. Taz sniffed and raised her head, "Estúpido February, I don't look pretty, I'm so fat and _asqueroso _lately. Ugh! And I'm so emotional, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm sorry." Up hugged her tightly, "Stop saying sorry. Just let it all out, that's what I say. And you're not fat or disgusting, you're beautiful." She curled into him and let the tears dry. Up tried to make jokes once in a while but she just threw him pitiful looks. _Damn_, he thought, my _jokes are much better than Tootsies_.

**Rumours  
**So Taz's nausea and fluctuating emotions continued for the rest of the week, worrying the ever-greying Commander more and more.

What worried and annoyed him more were the rumours flying around the Galactic League. He'd heard them in passing or from a foolish little ensign or cocky cadet who thought it would be smart to ask Up if they were true.

The rumours ranged from utterly ridiculous to strangely realistic. In just two days he'd heard everything from _"Taz has some icky alien disease"_ to _"Did ya hear the Commanders wife is leaving him?"_ and not forgetting _"Lieutenant Lopez was impregnated by some weird bug. She was in on Juniors plan!" _Up knew he had to stop Taz from hearing any of the rumours, her unpredictable emotional state of the last few days coupled with her usual temper meant she was capable of anything if provoked.

But it was too late. That afternoon when Up was helping to plan logistics with a fresh, new Commander, he received another message. It was Taz. Again. This time she had one of the engineers, a cocky young man just out of the Academy, pinned to the wall with her hands around his throat. "Lieutenant Lopez!" he boomed, "Get your hands off him!" He marched straight up to the Hispanic Lieutenant and stared down into her fuming brown eyes until she loosened her grip. The engineer scrambled away, but not with out a death glare from the Commander before retreating with the few Rangers who'd gathered. Taz slid down the wall, her head in her hands. "Taz, what the hell was that?" he demanded, running his hands through his silvered hair before leaning down to her. She met his intense blue stare with tear filled chocolate eyes overflowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. That little bastardo just annoyed me. He came up asking if the rumours were true. I didn't know what he was talking about and then he started saying all these things, they were all _ridículo_ and I just-" she choked on a sob. Up wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh," he soothed. "I just don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so sick all the time and emotional Jou shouldn't have to pick up the pieces," she looked genuinely scared. "Taz, take the day off tomorrow. I will too and we'll just relax, okay? If you're still not feeling well then we'll take you to the doctor, all right?" She sniffed and nodded, nuzzling her head against his chest, "Love you," he whispered.

**Glow/Crave  
**So with a little persuading, the Admiral let Up and Taz have the day off. He agreed with the Commander that Taz hadn't been herself lately. "Make sure she's all right Up. That Taz, she's one of the best Rangers we've ever had," is what he said, making the moustached man smile.

The next morning after an early night for the both of them after a quiet dinner and a movie, Taz and Up gleefully turned their alarm off and fell back asleep in each other's arms. About an hour later Up woke to Taz shivering beside him. "Tazzy, y'okay?" he asked softly. She sniffed, "I'm fine. Just got sick again, just wanna sleep," she mumbled. Up kissed her shoulder gently, "You're worrying me Taz," he breathed, but she was already asleep.

Around 11am, the time they'd usually be at drills, Taz woke with a hungry feeling gnawing at her insides and an empty bed. She eased herself up, trying to ignore the pain in her abdominal muscles from throwing up earlier that morning. "Up?" she called groggily, squinting at the light. The sight of her husband walking in from the kitchen carrying a tray of breakfast and wearing just his plaid pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips made her smile brightly. "Hey sleepy," he smiled kissing her nose as he laid the tray on the bed. She looked at the food lined up; it was all of her favourite breakfast foods that she rarely ate, only on special occasions- Cookie Crisp, rainbow cookie Pop Tarts and fresh fruit with brown sugar as well as strong, sweet black coffee. "Gracias!" she beamed, kissing his cheek.  
As she ate they chatted on and off, Taz scolding Up for stealing bites of her food every few minutes. She found herself craving strawberry sauce for on top of her Pop Tarts. "'Ey, Up?" she said, munching on a chunk of melon, "Do we have any strawberry sauce?" He looked at her, confused, "I don't think so. You hate strawberry sauce; you've called it a 'sorry excuse for sauce'. We definitely have butterscotch though." She scowled into her mug, "Aw okay…yeah, get me the butterscotch? We need to get some strawberry sauce, I'm really craving it," she said and kept eating, mixing bites of cereal and fruit with butterscotch straight from the bottle as she leant back on the pillows with Up's arm around her.

After their leisurely breakfast they stayed in their pjs and just cuddled for a while, enjoying each other's company and kisses. "Can we watch a movie?" she asked. So they picked a movie, some superhero thing about a billionaire dressing up as a bat and fighting the bad guys.  
About half way through the movie Up glanced down at his wife. She seemed to glow, her lightly tanned skin looked peachy and flawless and her chocolaty eyes shone with a glint he'd never seen before. She caught him staring and said, "What?" as she popped more popcorn onto her mouth and subconsciously rubbed her tummy. "You're …glowing," he muttered as she rolled her eyes and focused back on the movie. A sudden realisation popped into his head, everything piecing together. _Was she-? Could Taz be-? Oh my Dead God,_ he thought, _Taz is pregnant! _He sat, unable to think of anything else until the movie ended. Taz turned to him, "Jou okay?" she asked, running her fingers up and down his arm. "Taz, how long have you been feelin' all sick?" he asked. She paused to think, "A few weeks to tell the truth. And I've been throwing up for, what a week or so I think. Why?" Up bit the inside of his lip. "Taz could you be…pregnant?" Her breath hitched and her mouth opened as if to speak, but she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and let her mumble to herself, dates and counting days. "Oh _Dios_," she breathed looking at him. "We'll go to the doctor in the morning a'ight? They'll tell us if you're…yano." She let everything click into place in her head as she nodded, "Si."  
They both sat there, mostly in silence, thinking of what may or may not be happening.

**Test  
**The next morning both of them were tired, neither had got much sleep after the thought of Taz being pregnant was all they could thin of. They walked down the corridor hand in hand to the medical wing. After a few minutes waiting in silence they were shown into Dr. Wallace's office and sat opposite the doctor. She shook their hands formally "So, what can I do for you two?" she asked. Taz looked at Up who squeezed her knee gently, reassuring her. "I think I could … be pregnant. But I don't know," she said. The older woman smiled, "I had a feeling that's why you were here. All right Tazia, I'm just going to ask you a few routine questions then we'll check your bloods and do a body scan. Okay?"  
Taz nodded. For someone who was usually so confident, she had been uncharacteristically quiet since the night before. Up sat there awkwardly as his wife answered questions about "monthly cycles" and when they could potentially have conceived. Next the doctor turned to him asking about the hormone treatment he'd received after his injury, reassuring him that it would be possible for him to father a child. He was glad when it was over.  
Now Taz sat on the metal-framed examination table. "Ya'll right?" he asked, she nodded and tried not to wince as the needle pierced her skin, bringing back memories of the terrible mosquitoes. Then, to Taz's dismay, Mega Girl entered the room. "How can I be of service?" she asked. Although Taz no longer despised the robot, she still felt uneasy in her presence, as did Up.

Dr. Wallace instructed Mega Girl to run a full body scan on the Latina. "Would you mind lying down Tazia?" asked the doctor with a smile. Taz lowered herself down and Mega Girl began the scan. "Just breath Taz," eased Up, standing protectively by her side. The robot made a fluctuating high-pitched sound as she scanned her hands over the woman. "Life detected. Congratulations," said Mega Girl with what looked to be a smile on her face.  
It didn't sink in until the doctor read the print out from the scan, which confirmed, along with the blood analysis said she was almost three months pregnant. "All right you two, I'll make an appointment for next week and we can get the rest of the prenatal tests started and get you cleared for some less strenuous duties and monitor the baby's progress. Congratulations," said the doctor and handed them a small picture. Up reached for it, "Is this-?", he already had a fair idea of what it was. "Yeah, that's your baby," he took the ultrasound. The black and white image was blurry but they could just about make out the small shape of a baby. They didn't even know Mega Girl had taken an ultrasound.

As they left the office they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Up picked Taz off the ground and swung her around gently. "Taz we're going to be parents!" he almost cheered. Taz was stunned, "Is this real? Dios, we're having a niño!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and pooled at her lips as she kissed her husband.

He carried her, on his back, to their quarters where the two of them gazed at the blurry image of their baby, awestruck. That night as they lay in bed, closely cuddled with Up's hands resting gently on her stomach, neither had ever felt happier.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Leave a review, maybe a prompt :) Remember I effing LOVE you and your reviews!**

**Tazlations  
**_asqueroso _Disgusting**  
**

**LOVE ALWAYS, Amy x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the big gap between updates, things have been loco lately! So this idea came from the-painted-miao, (who is lovely!) It's something different and an awesome idea so I hope I did it justice :)So read, enjoy and see ya at the bottom!  
I wish I owned the characters...and TSK, but I dont...wah :'(**

* * *

**Four Seasons**

**Spring  
**The light spring air blew gently through the fresh green leaves. The sky was a light blue tinged with silvery clouds ready to burst with April rain.  
Two figures, hand in hand, strolled down the puddle washed forest paths, canopied by tall trees, which dripped the occasional old rain drop on their heads. It was a tradition of theirs, every time the ship docked and they had some time off, they walked. They walked for hours, rain or sunshine, hand in hand through leafy forests, luscious green fields or rocky canyons.

Taz looked up at the tall man, a smile etched on her lips. He peered down at her, "What?" he asked, smirking. "This is nice," she said giving his hand a squeeze. He reciprocated the gesture and said, "Uh huh. Every second I spend with you is perfect." She stopped in their path, taking his other hand and leaning into him. Up dipped his head to meet her lips, kissing her gently before pressing his cheek to hers. "Love you Taz," he said as she nuzzled his neck. She kissed him again as the cool drops began to fall through the canopy of trees, dripping down their foreheads, down the elegant curve of their noses and mingling at their smiling lips.

**Summer  
**The hot July sun beat down; sweat beading on their brows and the bridge of their noses. They lay on the pier, not a cloud in the sky, enjoying their first vacation as a married couple. They had rented a cabin beside a sparkling blue lake in Normandy, France. They'd stay for a week before continuing on to North America where they planned to travel before staying in Up's old hometown for a while, then it was on to South America and maybe visit Mexico before finishing off their holiday in a yet to be decided location. They'd choose where ever they had enjoyed they most and right now, it looked as if the cabin in Normandy would be the place.

The lake, a brilliant blue colour, dazzled in the sunlight glaring onto the tinted glass of Up's sunglasses. He wore just a pair of board shorts, the sweltering heat making the cool water look even more appealing. His covered eyes shifted to Taz whose head rested in his lap as she sunbathed. An idea popped into his head, an idea that would probably get him in a lot of trouble, but it was too good to resist. In one swift movement he scooped Taz into his arms. "Up, what are jou-? NO! No, no! Up, don't jou dare!" she squealed as he threw her into the icy water. He laughed heartily as she emerged, hair plastered to her scowling face. "Jou're dead," and she grabbed his ankle, pulling him in. His head bobbed out of the water and he couldn't stop the smile when he saw that the string on Taz's bikini had come undone.  
He thanked whatever mysterious deceased greater being that ruled the universe and the technicians back at the Galactic League for the updated robotics that made up the right side of his body. Thanks to them he could frolic and swim in the water with his now half naked wife and not have to worry about short-circuiting.

**Autumn  
**When Taz first joined the Academy she was the youngest in her class. She had been fast-tracked into the Academy, despite her age, after proving that she was well on the way to being a brave and strong fighter. Taz was always at the top of her class with her good grades and being one of the best fighters with stamina to match some of the best Rangers. However, she did have to take extra classes in math and English just to keep her up to date with the rest.  
So Up took it upon himself, as her self appointed mentor, to give her any help she needed. Math was not her strong point but English was a completely different matter. She loved to read, which gave her the boost she needed and she was eager to learn, but it not being her first language she still found some words hard to get a grip on.

"Up, what's this word?" she asked looking up from her book. Leaning over to take look he said, "Uh, autumn," he said clearly. She looked at him with a confused expression, "What the hell does that mean?" He smirked, "It's a season. Yano like winter or summer?" She nodded, "Okay," she paused, "And how do jou say it?" Up took a seat beside her and placed his finger under the word, pronouncing it for her in his Southern drawl, a process he'd done hundreds of times with the girl. "You try," he encouraged. "Aw-tum-nah," she knew she'd got it wrong and ducked her head. "S'all right, give it another try," said Up. "Aw-tun?" "Almost. Don't pronounce the 'n' at the end, all right? Aw-tum. Give 'er another go," Up was a patient and caring mentor.  
Taz sighed, "I'm so bad at this." Up placed a hand on her shoulder, "Taz, look at me." Her chocolaty eyes peered up at the older man. "You're doing great," he smiled. "Gracias," she took a little breath and said, "Aw-tum. Autumn. Si?" she said it perfectly. "Si Taz! Well done, told you that you're great!" said Up, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing gently. She beamed at him, "That's because I have such a great teacher."

**Winter  
**Taz hated winter. The way the icy air cut through her, the dismal, dull weather, the way that no matter what how many layers she wore she was still cold. Even on the ship, she found herself shiver as she walked through the cold, sterile corridors. After training, she loved the warmth that spread through her after doing something physical, but it never lasted long enough. She spent long times in the shower, revelling in the scalding water cascading on her, warming her but never for long enough.

The one thing Taz did like about winter was the excuse the icy temperatures gave her to sneak into Up's room at night. It was always the same. From about the last week in October until late January, she'd sneak out of her room at 1am and creep down the hall, knock once on his door and let herself in. Up was always awake, waiting for her, and let her crawl in beside him. They'd talk for ages before going to sleep, cosily radiating heat between them.

Up loved the winter, purely because of the chilly winter nights filled with their chats in the earlily morning hours and the feeling of being so close to the petite Latina. It worked for both of them.

* * *

**I dunno if I'm happy with this or not...what did you think? Leave me a review, maybe a prompt. I'm working on all the prompts I've gotten and the next chapter should be up later this week :) but I do have a dance show plus rehearsals for my next show is starting tomorrow so I'll do my best :)  
Guys, your reviews are asdfghjk amazing! I LOVE YOU ALL :'D **  
**Love Amy x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey lovelies :D I'm so sorry for the ridiculous gap between updates! I feel like a total bitch for leaving you :/but I wont bore you with my excuses! Thanks for sticking with me (If you're still here :P) The superstition prompt is from the lovely **RunBabyRun8312 **:D So enjoy and see yous at the bottom!  
I own nothing ...wah :'(**

* * *

**Calculus**

"Hey Tazzy, look what I found," called Up as he sorted through a box of books at the back of Taz's closet. He was helping her pack up her stuff to be moved to his room, their room now. Now that they were engaged the Galactic League had okayed their application for shared living quarters.  
Taz swung around from where she had been sorting her clothes into boxes and her eyes widened when she saw what the older man was holding. That damn calculus book. "Ugh, why do I still have that?" she groaned, sauntering over to him before sitting down crossed-legged. Up leafed through the pages with a smirk on his face. "Throw it out!" she laughed as she tried to grab it but Up swatted her away as he eyed the doodles she had drawn on the margins almost ten years ago. "Looky here, some of your tests. Jeez Taz, I forgot how bad you were," he joked, pulling out the dog-eared pages littered with red 'x' marks. She scowled at him, grabbing the book and flicking through it, muttering about how much she hated the subject. "But, hey, at least you passed your final test," he said nudging her arm playfully. "Barely," she chimed in as Up smirked. "Well you can't deny that you had an _excellent_ teacher," he joked. Taz poked her tongue out at him, but something caught her eye on the corner of the last page of her old book, which now laid splayed open on the floor.  
Scrawled in swirling handwriting in a bright red ink and surrounded with small blue love hearts was 'Taz Loves Up', in the opposite corner the same handwriting, in blue ink this time, wrote 'Up' inside a big red heart. She tried to flip the book shut the book but Up had already seen it. "Did that say…?" he asked a smile twitching at his lips. "Maybe…" Taz ducked her head so he wouldn't see her growing blush. He pried the book from her grasp and chucked at the schoolgirl drawings. "Now I remember why I kept it," she said, lolling her head onto his shoulder. "You're so sweet," he smiled, looping his arms around her waist, still holding the book. "Jesus, I was so lame," she groaned, burying her head in his chest. Up lifted her head with one finger under her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Ssh, I think it's cute." He leaned down and caught her lips, neither letting her go or breaking the kiss.

Needless to say the packing was forgotten and instead replaced with hours of kisses, only broken to whisper loving words.

**Tough**

There was no doubt in any G.L.E.E Rangers mind that Taz Lopez was tough. She had come a long way from the day Up had found her strung up in a tree, tear stains on her face and her pretty pink dress all tattered and bloody. She had proven to everyone that she was strong, she was one of the best Rangers they had ever had.

Yes, there was no denying she was tough. But Up could see past that. He knew she still ached with the pain of loss. He knew she still got scared and that the nightmares never went away. Now as she lay shaking in his arms with tears streaming from her face the evidence spoke for itself. Taz was tough but behind it all she was still the terrified 15-year-old girl in the ragged dress stained with the blood of her family, she still needed someone to hold her until she fell asleep. And Up would be that someone for as long as she needed him.

**Kiss**

Every kiss they shared was different and special.  
There were the gentle ones, like in the morning when they woke in each other's arms or before they went to sleep last thing at night.  
There were the teasingly passionate ones that left them wanting more, shared in passing in a dark corner of the ship or as a taste of what was to come later on.  
They shared spectacularly romantic kisses in the rain or with a wonderfully picturesque sunset as their backdrop, just like a movie.  
There were chaste kisses, soft pecks during cuddles and languid, long make out matter what the kiss was like, where it was or how long it lingered, as long as their lips were connected they both felt lighter than air.

**Thrill**

Sergeant Kennedy marched across the footbridge, the tinny ding of his boots echoing through the otherwise quiet corridor. Patrols were boring today, nothing special. He minded his own business until the noise of two people giggling followed by some muffled whispers sounded from underneath him. Leaning over the metal railing he spied two shadowed figures- a man and woman kissing in the dark space beneath the bridge. "Hey! Move it along down there!" shouted the young man as the two skittered off further into the darkness in a melee of laughter and Spanish. "Damn kids, he muttered before continuing his patrols.

Taz and Up couldn't stifle the laughter bubbling from their mouths as the held each other in the shadows. The thrill they got from acting like two horny, in love teens was one battle they'd never win.

**Superstition**

It was the morning of Taz and Ups wedding. The weather was perfect; a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds like brushstrokes, a barely there breeze that when it did blow it was warm and balmy, the sun shone brightly and it was just the right temperature, not too warm that the entire wedding party would be sweating within minutes. Everything had arrived, the flowers, the food and the out of town guests. But yet, even though they were about to become man and wife, neither Taz or Up was completely happy.  
The rest of the crew had vowed to keep them from seeing each other before the ceremony, saying it was some annoying superstition. "Tazzy, it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding! Now come on, we have a lot of work to do!" insisted February as she ushered Taz down the corridor, away from the Commanders room. Taz fought the urge to slap her but instead let herself be dragged to the science officer's room where she would be poked, prodded and made over.

Up sat lazily on the overstuffed armchair in the Common room, tapping his foot repeatedly as the other guys chatted and joked. "Y'okay man?" called Krayonder. Up forced a smile, "Yeah, can I go see Taz now?" The four other men turned to him saying, "No," in unison.  
"Naw, man. It's superstition yano? Look it's only two more hours," continued Krayonder before returning to his conversation with Tootsie. Up sighed and slugged his beer again as his brother walked over to him. "Ya'll right?" asked Dan.  
Dan, or Dash as he was nicknamed, was his older brother and had come especially for his baby brothers wedding to be best man. They hadn't seen each other in years, since Up left to join the Starship Rangers and Dash stayed on Earth and joined the marines. They had the same blue eyes and Dash's hair was equally silver as his brothers, cut into a buzz cut and a smaller, neatly trimmed moustache and beard on his face. "Yeah, m'all right. Just all this superstition hokum is a bit of a downer, yano?" he said. Everyone had noticed that Up's Southern accent had got considerably thicker since his brother arrived. Rising from his chair he continued, "I need a cigar." "Want me to come with?" called Dash. Up shook his head before slapping his brother on the back with a smile and made his way to the door. "Don't even think of going to see Taz!" shouted the rest of the guys. Up smirked to himself, "Yeah right."

"Taz! Come on we want to see how you look!" called February. It'd been a tough morning and the blonde had drank almost all the Champagne herself. Taz had tried to escape to see Up at least six times and the novelty had worn thin. The bathroom door opened and out came Taz. "Oh my," said Specs.  
They had never seen Taz like this before. Her hair was almost to her shoulders and styled in soft waves, her dress was made from bright white silk, strapless and synched in at the waist with the skirt going to just about mid-calf. "I look stupid," said Taz slamming herself down on the bed and grabbed the Champagne from February, slugging heartily from the bottle. "No no no no nooo Tazzy! You look beautiful," squealed February as she started to tear up. "Christo," muttered Taz, seeing her opportunity to escape while Specs, Mega Girl and the other bridesmaid, Dash's girlfriend Ariel, fused around February and finished getting themselves ready. She snuck to the door and was almost out the door when the saw her. "Hey!" called Specs, as if that would stop her.  
Taz whipped out the knife she had strapped to her thigh with her garter and held it threateningly at them. "I'm going out for some air. Don't bother following me," she said, backing out. She shut the door and pressed her back to the cool metal wall, taking a deep breath before taking off down the hall. She was going to find Up.

The two searched the corridors seeking each other out, but literally missed the other by minutes every time. Now Up sat out on the deck enjoying the sun on his skin and the taste of smoky tobacco from his cigar. _Guess I'll just see her at the altar_, he thought as he pictured Taz walking down the aisle. With a sigh he heaved himself off the ground and leaned on the railings, after a minute of just staring out at the view he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the most beautiful girl. "Hey," she said, tears stinging her eyes at the sight of the man that would be her husband in just under an hour's time. He wore his dress uniform, decorated with medals of bravery and honour. It's navy blue colour matching his silvery hair and bringing out the brilliant blue of his eyes. "Taz…we're…you're…Dead God, you're gorgeous," he said as he brought he closer, "Are you even real?" She laughed and leaned up to him. "Si," she said and kissed him gently. He brought his hands to her tiny waist; the material of her dress was soft and silky under his fingers. Pressing her head against his, she whispered, "I've wanted to do that all morning." He kissed her again, more passionately this time, before drinking in the sight of his bride once more. "Something's missing," he muttered. Pausing, he took the fiery red gerbera from his jacket pocket and tucked it gently behind her ear. "There," he whispered before pecking her forehead.

They walked back together, hand in hand and mostly in silence. Up left her back at February's room. "See you at the altar," she said kissing him one last time and reluctantly said goodbye.

Not an hour later as he watched her walk down the aisle, trying to look graceful, his breath hitched like it was the first time he had seen her. The shared a mischievous smile before the ceremony began thinking they'd gotten away with meeting each other without everyone else knowing. But they all knew, both had come back in a considerably better mood than when they'd left. It just proved how much they needed and loved each other.

* * *

**What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Did I do RunBabyRun8312 justice? :P Leave me a review with what you thought :D  
I'll try to update asap and I'm working on any prompts I have so far! Leave me one in a review if you want! You're all the best for sticking with me so I LOVE YOU *hug*  
It's my birthday on Sunday so a review could be your present to me maybe? :L  
Love Amy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Helloo :) I've tried something completely different here. Righteo, take a read and I'll see you at the bottom!:)  
_I own nada!...:'(**

* * *

**Encounter**

It had been four years since she had seen him. Four long years. A lot had changed but he still looked the same; the same silver hair and moustache, the same lopsided smile and the same deep blue eyes she loved so much. Taz didn't know if he would actually recognise her, but deep down she _knew_ he would. Of course he recognised her. Her hair was longer, she was actually wearing make-up but he would always recognise those swirling brown eyes speckled with golden, whiskey coloured swirls and filled an undying passion. Their eyes met across the bar. Both sat alone but the empty seats beside them, the place saved with a jacket or a half empty glass, told a different story.

Taz fought the urge to either run and embrace him or run away, but she found herself being pulled from her seat by a greater force and cut her way across the crowded room to where he was sitting at the bar. His face lit up, "Taz," he breathed. The smile he missed so much warmed the ache in his heart as she came closer.  
"Well if it isn't the toughest son of a bitch the G.L.E.E has ever had," he said when she finally reached him. "Up, I…" she didn't know what to say. But he pulled her in for a hug before she could choke out words that would never sum up how it felt to see him again. She sighed as the familiar feel and scent of being close to him enveloped her. Neither wanted to break apart, ever, but they had been impregnated in an awkward silence for too long and pulled away in unison.  
"You! How've ya been?" Up asked as she pulled herself onto the barstool opposite him. "Good, gracias. How about jou?" for two people who had meant so much to each other and had only minutes ago never wanted to leave each other's embrace, their encounter had grown ridiculously formal. It didn't feel right."Good," he nodded awkwardly, leading them into another pregnant silence.  
Being this close to him she saw that he'd lost that certain sparkle he had always had in his ocean blue eyes. Now they seemed empty, sad even. "Is this really how it has to be Up? After everything?" said Taz with a sad smile. A hurt, pained expression crossed the older mans face and it was if he had turned to stone. "You left Taz. I told you that I loved you, I poured my heart out and you still left. What do you want me to say Taz?" His voice was icy and bitter, so different to the warm and friendly man she knew, making Taz's heartache worse than it had in four long years. "Jou know I didn't want to leave jou Up, jou know that. Jou know I loved jou to, I wanted to stay-" she choked on the lump in her throat. Up's eyes had glazed with tears, "If you really didn't want to go you would've stayed. You broke my heart Taz," he said shaking his head. "I… Don't do this to me Up, please. I want to go back to how it used to be, please? I… I just miss you, so much," Taz was pleading with him now, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
Up ducked his head so he wouldn't have to look at her. And that's when he saw the engagement ring. "You're…?" She yanked her hand back to her side, glaring at the sparkling diamond before looking back to him. "Si, I should've told jou Up. I'm sorry…" He looked back to her table where a man, who he presumed was her fiancé, now sat. He looked familiar. "What's his name?" he asked coldly. "Mark. Mark Kennedy," she said, her eyes darting back to her table and then back to gaze at Up. He snorted, "Mark Kennedy, as in Commander Mark Kennedy? Your commander on _that_ dead- goddamn mission?" She nodded. He laughed as it all clicked into place. That guy had always had a crush on Taz. Of course she would be with him; he was young, he was good looking and he was brave, not _soft_.  
"Well I hope you're very happy together," he said bitterly. "I'm not happy," she said, quick as a flash, anger rising, "I haven't been happy, truly happy, in years." She wasn't lying. "Are _you_ happy Up?" It was a stupid question, she regretted asking it as soon as she said it. "You know I'm not," his voice cracked as he spoke, ducking his head. An awkward, tense silence made its way around once more, until a tall, leggy, stunning brunette made her way towards them.  
"Joe, I'm ready to go," she said. Her voice was sickly sweet, like the smell of her perfume that choked Taz as she stood near her. "Oh, hi," she said turning her head attention to Taz. "Hello," answered Taz curtly. "Taz, this is my girlfriend, Lexi. Lexi, this is Lieutenant Tazia Lopez. I served with her in the war," said Up. His face was plastered with a smile Taz knew all too well to be fake. Lexi extended her hand, "I'm Lexi, it's short for Alexis but Joe calls me Lexi," she nudged Up playfully, "Oh so _you're_ Taz! Wow, I never thought female Rangers could be pretty, yano it's kind of a manly job? Well, Taz it was lovely to finally meet you!" Taz hadn't spent five minutes in her company and she hated the girl. "We should probably be going, ready babe?" she asked the older man. Up nodded. "Taz, it was nice to see ya, really nice. Ya know I'll be expecting an invitation to the wedding, right?" Taz forced a smile, equally fake as Up's. "Of course," she said and hugged him for longer than necessary. Once again, neither wanted to let go. "I still love jou," she whispered as the broke apart. Up nodded, "Me too." And like that, he was gone.

Taz walked back to her table, Mark greeting her with a big smile. "Who was that guy, he looked really familiar?" he asked, squeezing her hand. "That was Commander Up," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice and looking vaguely in the direction he left in, before meeting Mark's stare. "_The_ Commander Up? I met that guy, like, once, he was the toughest son of a bitch ever…until, well you know, you were there," he said. "Jeah I know," Taz snapped back at him, swigging her beer. "Did I do something wrong Taz?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. "No, I just…memories from the old days," she said as the too familiar feelings she once felt for Up all flooded back. She was still in love with him.

Up felt Lexi's lips peck at his jaw line as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "Y'okay babe?" she asked, nuzzling him like a kitten. He nodded once, "Yeah." Lexi's bright smile faltered, "Joe you're not giving me any attention tonight, is something wrong?" he passed it off as just being tired. As she turned off the bedside light and cuddled into his side, Up bit the inside of his lip, fighting _those_ feelings he felt for the petite Latina. It was useless; he couldn't fight something that had already been there for almost ten years. Maybe that was because he didn't want to.

* * *

_**So...did you hate it? It was super angsty I know, and I apologise profusely! I was thinking of maybe carrying on this idea in a new story maybe?...what do you think? Let me know in a review!  
****I'll be going back to the regular style in the next chapter! I kinda prefer doing them that way...yeah. I have a lot coming up in the next week-ish so updates will be irregular. SORRY, please forgive meee? :3  
'Kay so, leave a review, I'll love you 5ever! :)  
Love Amy x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey peoples :) I'm ridiculously sorry I havent updated in 5ever, and I could give you all the excuses about how I have zero time with rehearsals, that I was away in London and saw the best concert of my life and all that jazz, but I'm genuinely sorry! :) This is all I had time to do so enjoy, and I'll rant more at the bottom_ :3  
DISCLAIMER- _Ha, yeah, I own Starship...I bloody well wish! TSK is God lessthanthree_**

* * *

**Reaction**

"Taz? Taz wake up! Please, Tazzy come on, tell me you're okay," pleaded Up frantically, shaking the Hispanic girl gently to rouse her. She'd come back to her room to take her anti-biotics before dinner but hadn't met Up like she said she would. The Commander found her lying on the floor of her room, drowsy and incoherent. Her thin face had puffed up and Taz had mumbled something about not being able to breath. Then she passed out.  
Up now bolted down the corridor carrying the limp girl in his arms. He got her to the medical wing just in time; she'd had a reaction. Without Up, she could have been lying on the floor for hours, in shock, unable to breath.  
She could have died.

Taz pried her heavy eyelids open, staring at the blank white ceiling. "Where am I?" she croaked inaudibly. Her throat was tight and dry and her body felt heavy and lethargic. Realising she was in the medical ward she thought hard to remember what happened. Lolling her head to the side she saw Up asleep on a chair beside her bed, his head slumped onto his chest over his folded arms. Taz felt the too familiar tug of an IV drip in her arm and something around her wrist caught her eye. Lifting her arm she saw it was a red band with 'PENICILLIN' printed in clear black letters, she had no idea what it meant or how it got there.  
"Taz, you're awake!" Up was awake now too and sitting bolt straight in his chair and a worried smile on his face. "Up what happened?" she croaked as he took her hand and squeezed gently, not letting go. "Tazzy, you frightened the life outta me! You had a reaction to the penicillin in your meds and passed out. You could've died if…if I hadn't found you," he explained, subconsciously stroking his thumb over and back over the smooth skin on the back of her hand. It all came back to her; she had been feeling groggy all that day and blamed it on whatever the doctor had given her the meds for in the first place. So before dinner she went back to take her next dose, ignoring the slight rash that had formed on her neck, arms and chest. Next thing she knew she felt weak and was lying on the ground struggling to breath with Up kneeling over her as she blacked out.  
"Oh," was all she said before pausing to take a gulp of icy water from the pitcher on the bedside table, "So what does that mean?" Up smiled weakly, "Well you'll probably have to stay here for a day or so, 'til the doctors say you're all right. But other than that you'll be right as rain, just no meds with penicillin in them from now on." Realising he had been stroking her hand, he stopped, giving it a final squeeze. "I'll get your doctor," he stood up and smiled down at her, "I was real worried 'bout you Taz." Kissing her head gently before he opened the cubicle curtains with a swish, she couldn't help but sigh as he walked away.  
"Jou really need to stop being my hero Up," she mumbled before pulling her comforter closer around her.

"So how's the patient feeling this morning Lieutenant Lopez?" asked Dr. Lowe, a tall and lanky young doctor with flaming red hair. "Like _mierda_," she muttered. Up fought the urge to laugh as Taz complained and swore at young doctor as he prodded and poked at her. "Well your vitals seem fine and you're certainly back to yourself so that's all for now. I'll let you get some rest and you'll be discharged in the morning providing all stays the same. Commander," he said, turning to Up, "You should probably get some rest Sir, you've been here all night and Lieutenant Lopez is in safe hands with us." With a final toothy smile, he loloped his way down the ward clutching his clipboard proudly. "All night?" asked Taz, turning her head to look at Up, wide-eyed. He nodded, "And I'm not leavin' now," he sat back down and took her hand once more, "I'll stay as long as you want me to Taz." She smiled, "Gracias," and sunk further down onto her pillow.  
For hours they chatted and laughed, never letting go of each other's hand. That night as the Latina dozed off she tugged Up onto the bed beside her. "That chair looks way too uncomfortable to sleep in two nights in a row," she mumbled and curled into his side. The Commanders heart sped up being so close to the beautiful girl; the smell of her, the feeling of her soft skin on his, it was magical. Up's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought Taz would hear it. She wasn't the only one having a reaction.

* * *

_**That's literally all I had time to write :/ I'm sosososososooo sorry, like I feel like such a bitch for just giving you that. Seriously, after the feedback from the last chapter, you guys all deserve a rocketship...and Hermione Granger! So please, I understand if you dislike me right now, a review would be nice :3  
****K, so I have no clue what updates will be like for the next while or what format they shall be in, but bear with me :)  
I love you, and GUYS, AVPSY XD XD XD ! Yeaaaah xD  
K, bye, love you and reviewww! :D  
Amy x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hai guys :)...it's been awhile to say the least, huh? :)  
_**_**I've had time for the first time in months so here's a little bit of Tup for ya'll :) I really hope you enjoy it! It literally came from nowhere :P  
Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom! :)  
I own nothing...but you know this already :P**_

* * *

**Love Story**

Prising her eyes open, Taz's winced at the bright fluorescent lights and stark metallic and white panelled walls.  
"Where…" she forced out, her throat too raspy and dry to finish. Everything ached. Everything. She felt heavy and lethargic and to top it all off, her memory was blurry. She couldn't remember a thing. She felt an unfamiliar sensation tug at her arm as she unsuccessfully tried to sit up. She lolled her head over to see all sorts of tubes and devices connected to her. She was scared.  
"Alguien ayuda…por favor. Help!" The Latina was panicking now, causing the machines to buzz and beep franticly, leaving Taz even more on edge. A vicious circle.  
Before she knew it men and women in scrubs and medical uniforms flooded around her, prodding and poking. She tried to scream, but her scratchy throat failed her once more as she was held down and a syringe pressed into her arm. All of a sudden she felt heavier than ever as her eyelids drooped dangerously and she blacked out.

What could have been minutes or days later; Taz woke up again, this time the sound of muffled voices bringing her back to the real world. She could barely understand what they were saying.  
"Lieutenant, please, calm down," said one voice.  
"Doctor Myers, I will calm down when you let me in to see her," answered another. It was male, gravely and deep with an accent Taz didn't recognise. The voices argued back and forth as the small girl peeked out from under the stiff white sheets around her.  
She was in a room, much like a box, still hooked up to all sorts of monitors and drips. A small window next to a shiny metallic door framed the owners of the bickering voices. Blinking to focus in what she was seeing Taz made out two men, both quite tall.  
One of the men was clutching a clipboard and he was lanky and bald with a stern look on his face. The other was quite younger than the first, bulkier with blonde hair. She stared at them both until a pair of shiny blue eyes met hers. The talking stopped as the three figures stopped to look at her. Startled, she ducked under the covers. The door opened and the bickering voices continued.  
"Doc, gimme a few minutes then you can do all the tests you like. Please," said the accented man.  
"Fine," grumbled the other voice. A door clicked and all fell silent, the buzz of a machine piercing the silence likes a knife at regular intervals. "Hi," spoke the man. Taz stayed still and quiet. "I know you're awake."  
_Damn_, she thought to herself. Turning over, she lifted her head, looking at him properly for the first time. His hair was a dirty blonde and gently spiked, he had a little facial hair; stubble and light moustache beginning to grow. He was handsome with a kind face and a cheeky glint in his eyes. Taz's mind flared with memories of fires, infernos, the screams of her family and friends and blood. She remembered a girl in a pretty pink dress and a party and then robots. She couldn't piece it all together. The last thing she remembered was the man in front of her. His blue eyes piercing her brown orbs telling her all would be fine.  
"Do you know where you are?" asked then man. She shook her head, tears pricking at her eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"T-" she choked on her tears as the fiery droplets cascaded down her face. "Taz-," she coughed out.  
The young man obviously had no experience in the field of crying teenage girls.  
"Taz, that's a nice name. Does it stand for something?" he asked kindly.  
"Tazia" she sniffed, rubbing her tears away and looking into his eyes.  
"Tazia, a lovely name. Taz, I'm Lieutenant Up. I'm a Starship Ranger," Up extended his arm out, offering her his hand. "You can call me Up." Shakily, Taz accepted his hand and shook it gently. A few moments of silence passed until Taz spoke, "Where am I? Where's mi mama y mi papa?"  
Her chocolate eyes threatened to overflow with tears as Up gazed at her with a grim expression. "Taz, d'you remember what happened?" asked Up.  
She shook her head, "I remember a party, my party I think but then there was screaming and los robotos…" she stopped, noting dried blood on her arms, various cuts and bandages adorning her arms. She looked back at Up, "They're dead aren't they?"  
Up could barely meet his gaze. "Yes. I'm so sorry Taz. There was an attack and we tried our best but…they didn't make it Taz. You're very lucky to be alive. You're a brave girl y'know."  
The lieutenant's words didn't make Taz feel better. Tears spilled from her eyes and suddenly her small shaking frame was enveloped by a pair of strong arms. "I'm sorry," soothed Up. She nestled into him and cried herself into a state, the machines beeping furiously once again. The doctors swarmed again and before she knew it, she blacked out again.

The next time she woke, Taz was comfortable and the intrusive tubes and wires had almost all gone. She felt bitter and alone, her heart was heavy but she knew there was no point in crying anymore. Her tears wouldn't bring her family back.  
"Hey," said a voice from behind her. Up. Taz turned to look at him. He had grown more stubble and was still wearing the same clothes and sat in a straight chair next to her bed. "Hi," said Taz softly, sitting up and wincing.  
"Do you want me to get a doctor?" he said, moving to press the "call" button. "No!" she answered quickly, "No more doctors, por favor." Up's lips twitched with a smile. "How'd you feel?" asked the man. Taz huffed a sigh, "Como mierda."  
She picked at the dried blood around her fingernails, hitching her knees to her chest. "So…" she said after a pregnant silence, "Where am I?" Up explained to her that she was in the medical wing of the Galactic League main base. They had brought her back here after the attack.  
"I'm an orphan now, right?" she asked unexpectedly, causing Up to splutter. "Right?" she reinforced. Up sighed, "Yes." A silence filled the room. "Okay," said Taz, accepting that she was alone.  
She felt like crying but a tough voice in her head piped up, _Are jou gonna cry Tazia? Suck it up Taz. They're _gone. _Crying will make jou weak and jou're not weak. Do not cry._ After a few more minutes of silence a something occurred to Taz. "Up, did jou save me?" she asked looking at him.  
The lieutenant tried to smile, "Yeah, you were…tied to a tree. The robots were going to kill you. I wasn't going to leave you there." Taz stared at her saviour. "Gracias," was all she could say. Up smiled at her, "Don't thank me Taz, it's my job."  
She didn't know what else to say so she stayed quiet until another question popped into her head. "Up, where go I go now? Now that…I'm alone," her brown eyes shone brightly and Up felt his heartstrings murmur as he felt a genuine sadness for the young girl. He looked at her properly for the first time. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was shiny, the colour of a raven and flowed around her in straight lines, like a halo. She was small, tiny on comparison to his own frame. The hospital gown flooded her and made her look even smaller. She had a young innocent face but reflected in her eyes was toughness and bravery. She was quite beautiful.  
Up answered her, "I don't know Taz." Looking solemnly at him, Taz nodded, "Okay." The two made small talk, learning more about each other to waste time and not let the situation get awkward. As time went on Up became fonder and fonder of the teenager, he took both of her hands as an unprovoked feeling of responsibility washed over him. "Taz, I'll always be here for you okay? I promise. I will never let anything happen to you, d'you understand?" he said firmly.  
Taz was taken aback, but nodded, "Si." With that she pulled him into a fierce hug, which he reciprocated. She tried not to think about what was about to come but now she had a friend in the lieutenant.

**3 years later**

"Taz, c'mon, we'll be late!" bellowed Up as he straightened his dress uniform in the mirror.  
"Jesucristo, I'm coming. Calm the hell down," shouted Taz from the other room. Up smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and checking his watch. "Taz, we need to be there in 5 minutes, get a move-" Up was silenced by the sight of the small woman in front of him.  
"Okay, okay I'm here! What do jou think _Commander_, will I do?" teased Taz. She stood in the centre of the room wearing her brand new dress uniform. It was the day of her graduation and the day of Up's promotion to Commander.  
In three years Taz had evolved from being the small weak girl in the hospital bed to graduating from the G.L.E.E Academy with Honours. She was also the youngest person to ever graduate from the Academy, after joining at 16 she was now graduating on her 18th birthday.  
"Ranger Lopez, you look spectacular," said Up proudly. "Jou look very dapper jourself," joked Taz.

They left and raced to the function room where the ceremony was being held with a minute to spare.  
Just as Taz was about to go take her place Up stopped her, "Taz," he said gently, she turned to look at him as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you." She hugged him back and only let go when principle of the Academy's voice came through the speakers, "If everyone will now take their seats, we'll begin proceedings."  
They gave each other one last squeeze and ran to take their seats. The usual, boring speeches kicked off the ceremony near sent Taz to sleep and resulted in her trying to distract Up who sat on the stage with the other commanders and dignitaries. She succeeded. Up was left chuckling to himself as he watched Taz mime killing herself at least six different ways. He was shot numerous sceptical and filthy looks from the audience and his colleagues alike.  
After speeches from half the G.L.E.E, it was time for Taz to graduate. She filed up on stage with her classmates and when she was handed her diploma and special award Up cheered the loudest, whooping and cheering and clapping. Taz reciprocated his embarrassing gestures when he officially became Commander, making him laugh heartily.

After the ceremony when everyone went off with their families and friends to celebrate, Taz and Up sat together in Up's quarters watching The Karate Kid and eating junk food, a tradition of theirs. Taz cuddled into Up's side, making herself comfortable. They both smiled and Up offered the Latina girl a Redvine, which she gladly accepted. "Up," Taz looked straight in the mans bright blue eyes, "Gracias. Gracias for saving me and gracias for being my best friend," she smiled before hugging him and settling back down to watch the movie. "De nada," whispered Up, pecking her head affectionately before mussing her hair playfully. After three years of friendship, despite an eight-year age gap, both had began to feel more than friendship for the other.

**28 years later**

"Ranger Dylan Lopez-Upton," announced the principle of the academy. The crowd clapped respectfully as the young man received his certificate.  
"Woooo! That's my boy, go Dyl!" cheered the boys father. "Te amo, sweetie!" cheered his mother. His sister clapped along with the crowd, embarrassed by their parents. Dylan waved down and filed back to his seat as hid parents sat down giggling. "So embarrassing," muttered Lana, now 16 years old, as she glared at her parents. "Just wait 'til your big day," whispered her father, smiling at her, squeezing his small wife's hand.

After the ceremony, both kids decided it was cooler to go to a party with their respective friends than spending time with their parents. So, just like on the day of Taz's graduation, they both sat watching The Karate Kid and eating junk food.  
They cuddled up with their hands intertwined, wedding rings brushing. "Happy Birthday, mi amor," whispered Up, nuzzling his wife's neck. Taz cupped his jaw and kissed her husband gently, "Te amo." She kissed him again and whispered, "Gracias for everything." Twenty-eight years after they had first met, they were still the best of friends, but now spouses and parents together too. Nothing had changed and just like Up had promised, he was always there for her. It was a true love story.

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed that, I really enjoyed writing it tbh :)  
**_**_Please drop me a little ol' review and let me know what you thought! It'd mean a lot, like a LOT! :D  
If you were affected by Sassy Sandy, I hope you're okay! and OMG GUYS APOCALYPTOUR DVD! -I ordered the boxset ;)  
So yes, review, I'll love you forever*lessthanthree*  
LOVE Amy xxxxxxx_**


End file.
